Primeras veces
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky había ido a Japón con un propósito: hacer que Victor cumpliera su promesa y lo entrenara, no tenía nada que ver con que 'el otro Yuri' se encontrara allí. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. Pero jamás habría pensado que ese viaje sería el inicio de un drástico giro en su vida. [Yuurio] [SemiAU]
1. Obsesión

Hola :D

Supongo que ya habrán visto el capítulo 10 y estarán todavía tan hypeados como yo, aún me parece irreal. Como sea, todo el capítulo me recordó que se nos está terminando YoI y digamos que entré en negación(?), así que hice un one shot para distraerme y eso me dio la idea de hacer esto, es mi manera de "regresar en el tiempo" al principio para no sentir el inminente final xDD Esto tiene lugar después del capítulo 2, es mi versión de lo que me habría gustado con mi OTP Yuurio❤❤

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice obviamente no me pertenece, lo que haría si así fuera...~

 **Aclaraciones:** ya lo dije, pero esto es un semi AU, planeo seguir más o menos la misma línea argumental del torneo del Grand Prix que sigue el anime, pero esta vez con estos dos ❤, así que obviamente varias cosas serán distintas xDD

* * *

 **Obsesión**

Yurio estaba tendido en el suelo con los brazos estirados y las piernas inertes sobre la pista de hielo. Llevaba así cerca de media hora y no pensaba moverse, o más bien, no podía. Había pasado toda la tarde practicando una rutina y sin notarlo había caído la noche; el verdadero problema era que, luego de horas casi sin descanso, su cuerpo decidió caer también. Cuando intentó levantarse, sus piernas temblaron y apenas pudo dar un pequeño paso antes de desplomarse de nuevo sobre el hielo; lo máximo que logró hacer fue arrastrarse hacia afuera de la pista, pero no había manera de que fuera mucho más lejos de esa forma, le arderían los brazos toda la semana si continuaba.

Así que había decidido permanecer ahí hasta que alguien llegara, el problema era que nadie lo hacía; el silencio y la oscuridad se adueñaban de todo a su alrededor, incluyendo sus pensamientos. Yurio suspiró fastidiado y cerró los ojos. No estaba en sus planes permitir que el japonés le arrebatara la promesa de Victor, se había esforzado durante años para llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba, a un paso del Grand Prix en otro nivel, a nada del momento decisivo en su carrera… y definitivamente no iba a dejar que todo eso se viniera abajo por el video que un aficionado había grabado. Además, no era cualquier aficionado, era _él_. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba sus sollozos en el baño, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, su cara llena de miedo al verlo… y lo frustraba, lo frustraba, lo frustraba; porque él había pasado todas las pruebas sin apenas quejarse, porque no soportaba a las personas que se rendían y se venían abajo a la primera derrota, porque odiaba más que nada en el mundo que lo miraran de aquella manera.

Aun así no se engañaba, había visto el video cuando se hizo viral. En aquel momento no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño, porque _ésa_ era la coreografía de Victor, _podría_ ser Victor. Excepto que no lo era. Era el llorón del baño. Odiaba ver la expresión de Yuuri en ese video, odiaba ver la tranquilidad y el cariño en ella; detestaba sentirse como el que ahora debería estar arrinconado en un cubículo del baño.

Y aun así, tenía una extraña atracción hacia ese Yuuri; le encantaba el video, a pesar de que se reprochaba a sí mismo cada vez que si quiera lo pensaba. Se hacía el desentendido, pero había descargado el video a su celular sin que nadie se enterara y lo veía al menos una vez al día, sin falta. Como sea, se llevaría a la tumba ese secreto.

Probablemente ese fue el principal motivo de la extraña manía que empezó a desarrollar en cuanto llegó a Japón: varias veces se encontró mirando al japonés sin siquiera notarlo o buscándolo con la mirada cuando no estaba presente, básicamente se había convertido en un obsesivo en lo que concernía a Yuuri Katsuki. Cada vez que le pasaba, se decía que era solamente su deseo de vencerlo, así que se dedicaba a entrenar más de la cuenta y terminaba en situaciones como la de ahora, cansado y sin poder apenas moverse.

Soltó un bufido de fastidio mientras estiraba los brazos, tras lo cual escuchó el chasquido de la puerta y pasos que se aproximaban. _Por fin._ No se movió, pensando que era Yuko la que se acercaba. Las luces de la pista se encendieron.

—Eh… lo siento, ¿estás bien?

El rubio se congeló y nada tenía que ver con el hielo. Se debatió si la mejor manera de mantener su orgullo sería levantarse inmediatamente o permanecer como estaba; lamentablemente no podía ni siquiera intentar lo primero porque su cuerpo seguía sin responderle, así que simplemente permaneció en silencio aparentando ignorar al otro. Sin embargo, su orgullo se fue de cualquier manera al demonio en el segundo siguiente, cuando su estómago decidió gruñir en medio de la oscuridad, haciendo que el sonido hiciera eco por todo el lugar.

—Ah, supuse que tendrías hambre, te traje esto.

Yurio abrió los ojos con toda la vergüenza del mundo y se enderezó como pudo, apoyándose en los antebrazos para sentarse y mirar al otro. Yuuri estaba ante él con unos pans y una playera casuales, ofreciéndole una bolsa de plástico con una caja desechable; estaba cerrada, pero el aroma no engañaba a nadie.

—¿Sólo piensas en tazones de cerdo?— masculló el rubio mientras hacía un puchero intentando parecer molesto e ignorando la sensación de calidez que le producía el hecho de que el otro hubiera pensado en él.

—¡Ah…, lo siento! No estás obligado a tomarlo, sólo creí que…

—Lo tomaré

—¿Eh?

—¡Dije que lo tomaré! ¡Dámelo!

Yurio sabía que su cara estaba poniéndose más roja con cada segundo, así que estiró los brazos y le arrebató el paquete, esperando que el otro se fuera. Pero no lo hizo. Se sentó a su lado en cuanto abrió la caja dispuesto a comer; a punto estuvo de gritarle que lo ponía incómodo comer mientras alguien lo veía, pero notó que miraba hacia el frente abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando el mentón sobre ellas. Como ya era común, el rubio se encontró ensimismado viendo su perfil, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando el objeto de su obsesión le devolvió la mirada.

—Si fuera tú lo comería ya, me aseguré de que estuviera caliente, pero no sé cuánto tiempo permanezca así.

Fue como si le reventaran la burbuja a Yurio. Masculló algunas cosas sobre golpearse a sí mismo más tarde y se puso a comer.

-o-o-

-o-o-

No se escuchaba ni siquiera un grillo en el silencio incómodo en el que se encontraban, al menos era incómodo para Yurio. Había terminado de comer hacía unos minutos y Yuuri seguía sin irse, permanecía sentado a su lado, mirando a la nada con un aire pensativo; el menor se habría levantado y alejado él mismo, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo, por lo que suspiró mentalmente y se resignó a tener que esperar al día siguiente para moverse con libertad.

—Te llevaré— comentó el pelinegro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—… ¿Qué?

—A casa— contestó señalando las piernas ajenas— te volviste a exceder, ¿no?

—No necesito tu ayuda— respondió enfurruñado por ser descubierto y regañado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Prefieres seguir congelándote aquí? Ven.

Yuuri se colocó frente a Yuurio y le dio la espalda para ponerse de cuclillas con ambas manos detrás suya, instándolo a…

—¡No voy a subirme a tu espalda!

—¿Entonces a dónde?— preguntó genuinamente confundido.

 _A ningún lugar, no voy a subirme en ti_ , le habría gustado decir, pero lo que realmente hizo fue colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del japonés y estremecerse al sentir las manos ajenas en sus pantorrillas, ayudándolo. Porque realmente _quería_ subirse en él. Desde ya hacía algunos días había aceptado que los sentimientos detrás de su obsesión iban un poco más allá de querer vencerlo y superarlo; porque Yuuri Katsuki se esforzaba cada día, porque él estaba equivocado y Yuuri Katsuki no era el llorón del baño.

Se abrazó al cuello del más alto, recargándose totalmente en su espalda y tratando de ignorar las manos que ahora se colocaban bajo sus muslos para darle soporte. Aspiró un poco del aroma que desprendía la playera del japonés en cuanto éste empezó a caminar y sintió cómo todo en su mente dejaba de funcionar.

Porque Yuuri Katsuki realmente le atraía.

* * *

Y eso~

Probablemente actualice el sábado o domingo, porque todavía no salgo de vacaciones y tengo exámenes el fin de semana l3 los cuales aún no empiezo a preparar, por cierto. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer C:~

-Por cierto, ¿alguien más amó a Otabek? Es un encanto ;*;-


	2. Desafío

Al final mis entregas de trabajos finales tardaron más de lo que esperaba y me retrasé un poco con esto, pero ya está. Muchas gracias a los que lo leen :3

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice obviamente no me pertenece, lo que haría si así fuera...~

* * *

 **Desafío**

Ganar la competencia de «Aguas termales sobre hielo», hacer que Victor regresara con él, entrenar su programa y ser el campeón del Grand Prix; era un plan lineal y sencillo de seguir. Lo que Yurio no entendía era cómo entraba en dicho plan estar en el kotatsu de la sala de los Katsuki, sentado entre unos eufóricos Victor y Mari que estaban prácticamente aplastándolo cuando hablaban el uno con el otro, ignorando al rubio y su cara de estar a punto de explotar. Hacía una media hora que Yuuri y Yurio habían llegado del Castillo de Hielo (cada uno caminando por su cuenta, porque aunque todavía se estuviera tambaleando, el rubio no iba a dejar que lo vieran en la espalda del otro) y apenas se sentaron a descansar escucharon que la madre del japonés había encontrado un álbum de fotos mientras limpiaba, a lo que Mari no tardó ni diez segundos para ir a mostrárselo a su hermano; claro que lo que en realidad buscaba era que lo viera la persona que acababa de acercarse a su lado. En cuanto los ojos de Victor se posaron en un Yuuri de dos años con tierra en la cara, el ahora entrenador se había abalanzado al lugar más cercano a Mari, el cual era, cómo no, a la izquierda de Yurio.

Debido a su posición, el dichoso álbum estaba ahora justo frente a él mientras los otros dos pasaban las páginas y comentaban las fotos como si el retratado no estuviera frente a ellos, sufriendo por cada imagen vergonzosa de él que miraba el mayor. El rubio no sabía qué tenía de entretenido ver a un Yuuri de hacía veinte años corriendo desnudo por el pasillo, sería mucho más interesante verlo ahora. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa para que nadie viera cómo le ardía el rostro; en momentos como ese se convencía más de que debería estar preparando el programa de Eros y no el de Ágape.

—Yurio, sé que dan ganas de comérselo, pero no puedes abalanzarte así sobre el pequeño Yuuri~

El aludido levantó la cabeza de encima del álbum y miró a Victor con todo el hastío que pudo, pero el otro sólo le regresó una sonrisa divertida y, cuando se levantó para irse a su habitación temporal y pasó al lado de Mari, la chica comenzó a reír entre dientes. Definitivamente no los soportaba cuando estaban juntos.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación se lanzó a la cama y tomó su celular de una mesita para distraerse revisando su correo o redes sociales, pero aparte de los veinte mensajes de Mila quejándose de su reciente ruptura y su club de fans etiquetándolo en dibujos extraños no había nada que ver. Bueno, sí que había algo. Se inclinó para sacar sus auriculares de su maleta y sintió cómo un pequeño papel caía de su frente y daba a parar al suelo, cuando lo levantó se encontró con el Yuuri de dos años que huía desnudo. De repente cobró sentido la risa cómplice de Victor y Mari cuando se había levantado del kotatsu. Miró la fotografía unos segundos antes de guardarla en su cartera; si alguien preguntaba por ella siempre podría hacerse el desentendido o decir que la había tirado en algún sitio. Encontró los auriculares y los conectó al teléfono, dispuesto a seguir con su plan de ver el video que se había convertido prácticamente en su droga; no es que tuviera realmente ningún audio más allá del sonido de los patines sobre el hielo, pero a ese nivel de paranoia había llegado con tal de mantenerlo en secreto. De cualquier manera, como siempre, ver al japonés patinando lo molestó y, aunque no lo fuera a admitir, también lo hizo sentir cálido y calmado, con lo que eventualmente se quedó dormido.

-o-o-

-o-o-

El entrenamiento al día siguiente fue un desastre.

—¡Yuuri, levántate e inténtalo hacia el otro lado! ¡Yurio, eres Ágape, no una Furia!

Era lo que llevaban escuchando casi toda la mañana. El rubio había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el otro se había caído en pleno giro y de las veces que Victor lo había regañado a él por su "expresión de delincuente", pero no sabía cómo podía representar un aura de paz y tranquilidad si no sentía ni lo uno ni lo otro. Estaba ansioso ante la posibilidad de no lograr dominar el tema antes de la competencia en una semana y tenía la completa seguridad de que no encontraría ningún Ágape en ese sitio donde todo le era desconocido. Por otro lado, Yuuri tampoco parecía tener mucho más progreso, a menos que alguien considerara erótico tener el cuerpo tenso como una tabla y caerse cada diez segundos.

-Eres muy torpe y no tienes confianza, si vas a hacer esto, hazlo bien- masculló frustrado el rubio cuando Yuuri dio un giro doble en lugar de uno triple. El nerviosismo del japonés lo estaba poniendo incluso más ansioso.

—¡Ah!… Lo siento, gracias— respondió ligeramente intimidado por el tono irritado de Yurio.

 _No agradezcas cuando te insulto._

—A él le faltará confianza, pero a ti te sobra, Yurio. No veo ni rastro de Ágape en ti.

El mayor no lo decía con malicia a pesar de tener una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba simplemente haciendo notar los hechos como entrenador, pero a Yurio le sentó como una ventisca en Moscú durante el invierno.

—Ambos están fuera de tema y de su papel, no tiene caso que continúen hasta que no los encuentren.

—Eso es sencillo de decir cuando tú eres el que siempre patina con confianza— se quejó el rubio— dime entonces, ¿qué es Ágape para ti?

—Hm, no sé cómo explicarlo, debes limitarte a escuchar tus sentimientos.

Yurio frunció el ceño ante eso. Vaya ayuda. Vaya entrenador.

El mayor se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelinegro un par de metros más allá y se acercó a él más de lo que el espacio personal consideraría pertinente, aunque tampoco era como que Victor Nikiforov conociera el significado de eso. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre él y le tomó el mentón, utilizando su pulgar para acariciar sus labios. Yurio no sabía qué demonios estaba presenciando, pero no le gustaba.

—Yuuri, espero pronto poder ver ese Eros en acción— susurró Victor mientras le guiñaba un ojo al aludido, quien parecía a punto de morir por combustión interna.

Yurio se sintió excluido de la conversación, de la pista y de todo, totalmente dejado de lado por la pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraban inmersos los otros dos, así que carraspeó irritado para llamar su atención, pero ni siquiera pestañearon. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Por una vez, se encontró deseando no pasar desapercibido como en general prefería, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero quería que le hicieran caso. Cualquier cosa para terminar con la ridícula y pastelosa escena ante él, ¿no deberían estar haciendo otra cosa?

Con su paciencia en cero y una extraña sensación de irritabilidad, se dirigió hacia donde estaban y se interpuso bruscamente entre ellos, dándole la espalda a un curioso Victor y encarando al pelinegro, que le devolvió la mirada sorprendido al verlo aparecer delante suyo.

—Hey. No te distraigas, esto es una competencia. Tómalo enserio.

 _Tómame enserio_

Yuuri, para sorpresa y placer del menor, pareció recobrar la compostura y asintió mirándolo a los ojos. Una conocida sensación se instaló en el interior de Yurio, provocándole el inoportuno y molesto cosquilleo en el estómago al que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. El Yuuri que tenía delante era _el_ Yuuri, el que por alguna razón lo cautivaba con su forma de patinar y lo hacía sentir en un verdadero reto. Sintiéndose repentinamente motivado, sonrió con suficiencia y acercó su rostro al contrario con actitud retadora, ignorando el hecho de que tuvo que levantarse ligeramente de puntillas para quedar a su altura.

-Entonces veamos quién puede encontrarlo primero y perfeccionarlo.

Demostraría ser mejor, encontraría su Ágape antes de que el otro hallara su Eros.

* * *

Hoy no tengo nada que comentar, creo, son casi las tres de la mañana y me está entrando sueño, así que es todo. Gracias por leer C: ~

Ah, sólo quería mencionar que por ahora llamo 'giros' a todos los... giros(?), digamos que todavía no estoy muy bien documentada en cuanto al mundo del patinaje se refiere, pero me pondré a ello. Ahora sí, es todo xD


	3. Búsqueda

Hola~

Me tardé más de lo que planeaba, pero estuve en negación desde el capítulo 11 y la cosa se puso peor cuando terminó YoI(?), luego vinieron las fiestas navideñas y bla bla, básicamente, entre mi sufrimiento por JJ, porque se terminaba YoI, y por las reuniones familiares, no tuve tiempo ni de pensar en actualizar. Pero ya está~

De nuevo, gracias a todos los que leen :3

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, haría muchas cosas si así fuera...~

* * *

 **Búsqueda**

A ese paso Yurio no iba a encontrar nada antes que Yuuri, al menos no si el otro lo seguía mirando de aquella manera.

 _¿Me enseñarías a hacer un salchow cuádruple?_

El rubio frunció el ceño, aunque interiormente estaba feliz de que se lo hubiera pedido a él. _Toma eso, Victor_ ; pero no podía disfrutar la sensación al máximo porque el susodicho supuesto entrenador no estaba allí, a pesar de que debería estarlo desde hacía casi media hora. El primer pensamiento del rubio fue negarse, después de todo era su rival y si no podía hacer los salchow del programa, eso lo dejaba a él prácticamente en la victoria. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no a esos ojos si lo miraban directamente y con esa intensidad? Muy a su pesar, Yurio quería verlo patinar en todo su esplendor, dándolo todo como él sabía que podía, incluso aunque eso supusiera arriesgar un poco – _sólo un poco_ \- su posición como ganador. _Esto no sería ni siquiera entretenido si no está a la altura, eso es todo_ , se repetía mentalmente tratando de convencerse. No le respondió, pero se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al centro de la pista.

—No aprenderás nada si lo ves desde allá, sólo me harás perder el tiempo— masculló dirigiéndole una mirada hosca.

Inmediatamente el otro lo siguió con un "gracias" y una determinación que casi deja pasmado al ruso en su sitio.

-o-o-

Habían pasado un par de horas y el rubio estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia y la esperanza, aunque no es que tuviera mucho de la primera, lo compensaba con la increíble cantidad de la segunda. Tampoco es que Yuuri fuera malo, simplemente no aprendía con la velocidad que, según un impaciente adolescente ruso, era la adecuada y en el tiempo que, con las bases que tenía, ya debería haberlo podido hacer con mediano éxito al menos una vez. Pero no.

—Bueno… tienes la idea… si sigues intentándolo, quizás algún día…— empezó a susurrar incómodo

Apestaba tratando de dar ánimos a los demás, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y se cruzó de brazos para intentarlo de nuevo.

—¡Eres pésimo! ¡Mírame hacerlo de nuevo!

Ahí está, eso estaba mejor. Al menos era él.

El pelinegro lo miró antes de apretar los labios e inspirar para ver cómo lo hacía otra vez, pero cuando ya se estaba posicionando, fue interrumpido por la voz de Victor, que los veía entretenido desde la primera fila de las gradas.

—¡Me encanta su entusiasmo, chicos!—exclamó con una sonrisa casual apoyando la barbilla en ambas manos.

El japonés se sobresaltó al escucharlo mientras que Yurio lo miró lo más hostil que pudo. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? ¿Y con esas pintas? Tenía la ropa arrugada y el pelo más desordenado de lo que Yurio jamás lo había visto, básicamente porque nunca lo había visto con un solo mechón fuera de lugar, Victor Nikiforov era impecable; casi podría jurar que veía incluso una tenue marca en su mejilla derecha, como si se hubiera dormido encima de una cremallera. No importaba cómo se viera, era imposible no darse cuenta de dónde había estado la noche anterior, sólo le faltaba una botella vacía en la mano. Eso explicaba sus tres horas de retraso. Vaya entrenador estaba hecho.

—Pero— continuó el mayor con la sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos— esos mediocres movimientos siguen sin transmitirme ningún amor.

Lo detestaba. Yurio realmente detestaba esa estúpida sonrisa. Y lo detestaba más porque sabía que tenía razón, no se estaban enfocando en la temática ni en el sentimiento, sólo practicaban los saltos y se limitaban a la parte técnica del programa. Así no llegarían a ningún lado.

—Así no llegarán a ningún lado— siguió hablando Victor como leyéndole el pensamiento— no puedo ver más que ambición en esas rutinas, sobre todo en la tuya, Yurio~

—Eso no pasaría si me dijeras concretamente qué es Ágape— masculló el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que yo crea Ágape no te sirve de nada, y si no tienes el tuyo, pierdes automáticamente— finalizó con la misma sonrisa casual.

—¿Ah? ¡Él tampoco ha encontrado ningún Eros!— replicó señalando a Yuuri, que había pasado los últimos segundos pasando la mirada de un ruso a otro, sin saber qué hacer, y que se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió el dedo acusador de Yurio sobre él.

—Hum…

—¡Bien! Quizás el templo ayude.

-o-o-

-o-o-

No importó cuántas veces trataron de disuadirlo de su idea al día siguiente, Victor estaba muy entusiasmado con la fuerza espiritual de los templos que había visto en las películas y tenía la seguridad de que ahí encontrarían lo que buscaban. El amor. En un templo. Con monjes de mirada escalofriante. La idea no podía parecerle más ridícula y descabellada a Yurio. _"Los templos siempre ayudan al héroe a encontrarse consigo mismo"_ , había sido el lema de Victor durante el último par de horas, a pesar de que el rubio le repitió constantemente que no eran samuráis o ninjas. Ni siquiera creía ser ningún héroe.

¿El resultado? Ambos Yuris habían vuelto a las aguas termales con los hombros adoloridos, y con una aversión aun mayor a los monjes por parte de Yurio.

—¿Aún no? Qué raro…— musitó Victor al ver a ambos destrozados en el agua.

—¡No tiene nada de raro, era evidente que no funcionaría!— le replicó enfurruñado el menor y fue secundado por un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Yuuri, lo cual casi le saca una sonrisa de satisfacción. Casi.

—Bien, entonces quizás la naturaleza ayude.

Eso animó al rubio, que dejó de fruncir el ceño y lo miró como si fuera un ángel.

—¿El zoológico?— preguntó con la esperanza en los ojos.

—Parecido, una cascada~

—¡Eso no es parecido!

Pero, en realidad, Yurio prefería mil veces la cascada antes que volver al templo.

-o-o-

-o-o-

 _Maldición, ¿a quién le importa Ágape?_

Estar bajo la caída de agua habría podido gustarle si no fuera por el insistente mosquito que parecía meterse en sus oídos cada vez que revoloteaba cerca, pero cuando sintió una mano tomar su muñeca y sacarlo de la cascada se olvidó hasta del fastidioso insecto.

—Oye, Yurio

El rostro de Yuuri lo esperaba cuando levantó la vista, mirándolo intensamente y con un semblante entre preocupado y confuso mientras varias gotas de agua resbalaban aún por su pelo y daban a dar a su rostro, donde pasaban por las comisuras de sus labios entreabiertos, se deslizaban por su cuello y, ¡oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué Victor no le había dado el papel de Eros a él? El estómago le comenzó a cosquillear y se repitió mentalmente que debía dejar de mirarlo en ese instante o se quemaría, y de varias maneras distintas.

—¿Estás bien? Terminemos por hoy

—Bien— respondió más por reflejo que siendo consciente de ello, aún dentro de su embelesamiento, del cual salió dos segundos después debido a un repentino estornudo.

 _Ah, genial_. Lo único que esperaba era no enfermarse justo ahora, a unos días de la competencia. Estúpidas ideas de Victor. Sintió la mirada del otro encima de él y procuró no voltear en su dirección para evitar verlo de nuevo, perderse y volver a parecer un idiota. Otra vez. Pero también notaba más que antes la mano con que lo tenía sujeto, el calor que desprendía a pesar de estar ambos empapados y en plena montaña; pensó que comenzaría a tener otro episodio de cosquilleos en su estómago, pero en lugar de eso, la sensación de frío alrededor y la calidez del agarre lo hicieron recordar su infancia, aquellos días en que su abuelo lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a las prácticas. Su abuelo.

 _Ágape_.  
Amor incondicional.

Casi se da un golpe mental por no haberlo descubierto antes, era evidente que la única persona que amaba de manera incondicional y desinteresada era él. Había encontrado a Ágape.

-o-o-

—¡Achís!

Y ese era el quinto estornudo desde que habían regresado. Yurio había perdido toda esperanza de no enfermarse y yacía con la cabeza tendida dramáticamente sobre la mesa del kotatsu de los Katsuki, mientras Yuuri y Victor comían. O, mejor dicho, mientras Victor comía, porque el japonés estaba igual de deshecho que el rubio y se limitaba a contemplar con sufrimiento a la nada delante de él.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Los tazones de cerdo! ¡Eso es Eros para mí!

El repentino grito de Yuuri atrajo la atención de ambos rusos hacia él en un incómodo silencio que apenas duró unos segundos antes de que Victor sonriera satisfecho.

—Bien, haremos eso. Es único, me gusta

—¿En serio?— se burló Yurio.

Tazones de cerdo como amor sexual, sólo a él podía ocurrírsele algo así. Pero, muy a su pesar, estaba de acuerdo con Victor, el encanto del patinaje de Yuuri era que sorprendía con lo que nadie habría pensado, era inesperado. Se permitió una pequeña y rápida sonrisa de deleite mientras miraba cómo el japonés se moría de vergüenza ante Victor. Era apenas un atisbo de todo lo que era capaz, pero en ese momento el rubio supo que iba a ver al auténtico Yuuri Katsuki sobre el hielo, y la idea lo emocionaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

* * *

Sí, cambié de orden toda la primera parte del episodio tres, lo sé xD, pero así se me acomodó más guay(?) El orden de los factores no altera el producto, no en este caso, al menos.

Este capítulo me parece más una miscelánea de escenas que otra cosa, pero bueno, tampoco creo que tenga caso alargar el asunto y hacer un capítulo por cada día que queda para la competencia o algo así(?

En fin, es todo, sigamos sobreviviendo a los miércoles sin Yuri on Ice y esperando por ese "Next Level"

Gracias por leer C: ~


	4. Preludio

Hola, sigo viva(?)

Soy una vaga, perdón :c últimamente me dio por ver Pretty Little Liars y sigo sin saber por qué, pero bueno, ando algo atrapada ahí xD también estoy leyendo la saga de Magnus Chase, de Riordan, y UF. Aquí sí que estoy súper enganchada xD

Pero en fin, finalmente aquí estoy y, al menos, el capítulo es un poco más largo (aunque tampoco la gran hostia). En realidad iba a serlo aun más, pero fue como _wow, no, el doble de esto ya es demasiado_ , así que lo dividí(?) Y eso, pero me dejo ya de palabrería y mejor empiezo esto. Como siempre, gracias a los que leen.

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, tristemente.

* * *

 **Preludio**

Cuando Yuuri le pidió a Yurio que le enseñara el salto, realmente no esperó que estuviera de acuerdo, así que fue el más sorprendido cuando el rubio no sólo no lo pateó por su incompetencia, sino que le dedicó varias horas para enseñarle, e incluso aprovechó los extraños viajes a templos y cascadas a los que los arrastró Victor para explicarle de manera teórica cómo debía aterrizar tras el salto. Pero su sorpresa fue incluso mayor cuando, al día siguiente, el rubio se le acercó en la pista una vez terminada la práctica con Victor, extendiéndole una hoja de papel en la mano derecha.

— Lo solucioné.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

— El salchow. Tu horrible aterrizaje. Resumiéndotelo, necesitas adelantar más la pierna derecha al momento de caer y así tener el equilibrio suficiente al momento de extender la izquierda.

El pelinegro tomó la hoja de manos del otro, aún sin procesar del todo la información. Bajó la vista y vio unos garabateos de lo que supuso debía ser una persona girando en el aire y luego cayendo de cara, junto con varias anotaciones de "no hagas esto, idiota". _Qué alentador, Yurio_ , pensó, aunque realmente la causaba gracia.

— Ah, gracias, pero, ¿en qué momento…?

— Después de cenar— lo interrumpió el otro alzando una ceja— ¿cuándo si no?

— … ¿Te quedaste despierto haciendo esto?

La expresión ligeramente engreída de Yurio desapareció y se convirtió en una entre confundida y desconcertada, como si lo hubiera atrapado con la guardia baja.

— N-no te imagines cosas, no podía dormir en esa horrible cama y me aburría— respondió Yurio atropelladamente, hablando tan rápido que Yuuri tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no perder el hilo de lo que decía; incluso notó como si su acento ruso se hiciera más marcado— ¡A-además! Después de oír tu lamentable Eros me propuse que al menos el salchow cuádruple fuera decente.

Yuuri se olvidó inmediatamente del extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo el rubio y volvió a hundirse en la vergüenza por lo que había dicho (o más bien gritado) la noche anterior. _¡Tazones de cerdo, eso es Eros para mí!_ Luego de eso había logrado huir de ahí e ir a correr a la playa, aunque ni los sonidos nocturnos ni la brisa marina lo ayudaron demasiado a bajar la elevada temperatura de su rostro. Se había sentido como la persona con menos _sex appeal_ sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y aquí estaba Yurio, volviendo a sacar el tema.

— Eh… uh…

— …

Se formó uno de los silencios más incómodos que el pelinegro había presenciado; el chico frente a él estaba cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en ellos, no parecía molesto aunque tuviera los labios apretados en una fina línea, pero Yuuri prefería no arriesgarse.

— Eh, ¿Yurio?

El aludido salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a verlo tan rápido como si tuviera un resorte en el cuello, con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

— Gracias— le sonrió el pelinegro mientras agitaba ligeramente la hoja en su mano.

No sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho, pero el que Yurio hubiera pasado la noche haciendo algo para ayudarlo lo llenaba de emoción, sentía que en los últimos días se habían acercado más de lo que hacía medio año se hubiera imaginado; al menos ya lo saludaba con un "hey" o un "hm" y no con una patada, como hacía antes, y eso le parecía un gran avance. Independientemente de lo que el otro admitiera, porque si algo había aprendido de él en esos días que llevaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo era que a Yurio le gustaba esa cama, tanto que siempre se tumbaba en ella inmediatamente después de cenar, ya fuera que permaneciera ahí recostado sin hacer nada o con su celular en la mano. Tampoco es que lo estuviera acosando, su "habitación" había sido el espacio que usaban como almacén hasta hacía una semana y no habían podido sacar absolutamente todo, las sábanas de toda la casa seguían guardándose ahí, por lo que tenía que ir todas las noches por ellas.

— No me agradezcas, Tazón de cerdo. Más te vale hacerlo bien pronto— dijo saliendo de la pista y dirigiéndose a las gradas para recoger su mochila e ir a los vestuarios. Yuuri lo imitó, ligeramente aturdido por su nuevo apodo, y fue a buscar también la suya.

— A-ah, ¡lo haré, Yurio! Definitivamente- pero se detuvo cuando notó algo entre sus cosas, o más bien, no notó algo en ellas— Eh…

— ¿Qué?— el otro lo miraba inquisitivo a unos pasos de distancia y con la mochila ya sobre el hombro.

— Mi teléfono… no está.

En la cara del rubio se dibujó otra expresión que Yuuri nunca lo había visto hacer (aunque en realidad no había visto ninguna además de su usual cara de fastidio y desinterés), era una mezcla extraña de hartazgo e incredulidad.

— ¿Dónde demonios lo dejaste?

— ¡Aquí!

El otro no respondió, se limitó a mirar las pertenencias del japonés con una ceja alzada y un claro _Pues ahí no hay nada_ en los ojos.

— ¡Yurio!— exclamó de pronto el pelinegro, asaltado por una idea- Préstame tu teléfono.

— ¿Qué? No.

— ¡Por favor, no haré nada! Sólo quiero marcar al mío para encontrarlo.

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada antes de abrir una bolsa lateral en su mochila para sacar su celular y lanzárselo al otro. Yuuri apenas logró atraparlo y que no se estrellara en el suelo.

— ¡Cuidado, casi se rompe!

Yurio sólo se encogió de hombros, como si fuera algo que pasara todos los días, y se recargó contra uno de los asientos de las gradas. El japonés bajó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con una carcasa de aspecto irrompible que protegiera el celular contra cualquier caída y que provocara la despreocupada expresión del otro, pero en realidad era sólo una simple funda tipo libro. Aunque quizás la palabra "simple" no fuera la correcta. Era de un amarillo brillante, con finas líneas negras que formaban patrones similares a una colmena y, como si no fuera lo suficientemente llamativa, tenía en el centro la cabeza de un tigre que le rugía con cara de pocos amigos. Sentía la mirada de Yurio mientras seguía mirando como tonto el celular, así que abrió la funda para terminar de una vez con eso, pero la pantalla se encendió únicamente para pedirle su huella digital. La huella digital de Yurio, más bien, porque la suya no desbloquearía nada. Estaba a punto de decirle que le prestara también su dedo, cuando vio un pequeño papel metido en las ranuras de la funda, justo delante de una tarjeta de aspecto tan caro que Yuuri prefería mantener sus manos a una cierta distancia; no es que fuera un entrometido y le gustara ver lo que los demás guardaban con sus tarjetas de crédito, pero reconoció lo poco de la imagen que alcanzaba a distinguirse en el papel. Al final sacó la fotografía y encontró lo que ya sabía: a sí mismo, con veinte años menos y desnudo en medio del pasillo, corriendo como si huyera de su peor enemigo. No la miró más que un par de segundos antes de apartar los ojos; podía ser un niño en ella, pero esa fotografía era prueba de lo que le parecía una de las cosas más vergonzosas que había hecho, incluso aunque no recordara nada de eso. Muy a su pesar, se la mostró al rubio, después de todo, si la tenía él, ya la había visto, ¿no?

— Yurio… ¿Por qué tienes esto?

El aludido llevó sus ojos del rostro de Yuuri a la pequeña fotografía en su mano, y su rostro palideció. Un segundo después se puso increíblemente rojo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió ligeramente la boca un par de veces, como si fuera a empezar a decir algo, pero no pronunció nada coherente además de un débil "Debí dejarla en la cartera", lo cual no le decía mucho al japonés; su expresión habría sido divertida en otras circunstancias, pero Yuuri también estaba incómodo sosteniendo en lo alto esa foto. _¿Y por qué la sostengo como si fuera un trofeo?_ Inmediatamente bajó la mano, lo que pareció despertar a Yurio de su trance.

— L-la encontré… por ahí, supongo que iba a… dártela y lo olvidé— respondió finalmente, mirando a cualquier sitio menos al pelinegro.

— ¿Supones?

— ¡Lo iba a hacer!

Ahí estaba, el Yurio que bufaba y fruncía el ceño, no el que se ponía a balbucear con cara de cordero degollado. Yuuri se sintió inmediatamente aliviado ante el terreno conocido y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

— Bueno, te la regalo.

Ahora sí que no podía culpar la cara de sorpresa del ruso, él tampoco sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo; aunque, bueno, también era una manera de deshacerse por fin de la dichosa foto y evitar que su madre siguiera mostrándosela a cualquier persona que llegara a la casa de baños. Confiaba en que Yurio no la subiría a Instagram o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Ah?

 _Exacto, eso quisiera preguntarme también_ , pensó.

— Si me das una tuya— se apresuró a completar Yuuri para que el rubio no pensara que lo utilizaba de basurero, aunque en realidad un poco así era su idea.

Yurio frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras lo miraba, como preguntándose qué estaba mal con él. Normalmente jamás le habría propuesto algo como eso (no sin esperar al menos una patada), pero, a pesar de la cara de contrariedad que tenía frente a él, se sentía extrañamente en sintonía con el rubio; no sabía cómo, pero sentía que no estaba molesto, incluso con la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos.

— ¿Para qué…? Da igual, ni siquiera tengo fotos de mi infancia. Mi abuelo, quizás— musitó Yurio por lo bajo, con la vergüenza aún pintada en el rostro, antes de tomar la foto de manos de Yuuri y guardarla en la bolsa lateral de donde había sacado su celular.

— Bueno, entonces tendré que pedírsela a él.

El menor levantó la vista y se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, por lo que Yuuri comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pensando que había cruzado alguna línea que desconocía.

— Quiero decir… si está bien.

— Mi abuelo vive en Rusia.

— Eh, sí, ya lo suponía.

— Y habla ruso.

— … Oh.

— Idiota— soltó tras reírse entre dientes nerviosamente, pero no era su usual risa despectiva y de burla.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír también.

— Podría… Podría pedírsela yo… si de verdad la quieres— susurró el rubio tan bajito que el otro apenas pudo escucharlo, pero lo hizo.

— Hecho.

Yurio simplemente asintió y le quitó su celular de las manos, volviéndoselo a dar dos segundos después.

— Marca.

Introdujo su número de teléfono y pulsó el botón verde, pero la pista y las gradas seguían en silencio mientras el celular llamaba; tras un par de intentos más, finalmente se dio por vencido y le regresó el aparato a Yurio.

— No está aquí.

— Eres increíble. Vámonos— y, sin esperarlo, continuó su camino a los vestuarios.

Yuuri se apresuró a guardar sus cosas para seguirlo.

— ¿Y cómo es?

— ¿Hm?

— Tu abuelo.

Yurio no se detuvo ni se dio la vuelta, pero pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

— Es el mejor.

* * *

Y fin(?) de esta parte. Si se siente cortado es porque, como ya había mencionado, esto iba a ser más largo, pero, ugh, no, llevo haciendo capítulos de una cierta extensión y no quería que quedara uno súper inmenso. Así que perdón por eso.

Algunas cosas:

Sí, ya sé que el teléfono de Yurio (de todos, creo) tiene una carcasa y no una funda flip o tipo libro, pero esa no me servía(?), así que imagínense que es la que sacaron en la mercancía de YoI hace unos meses: idéntica a la del anime pero en funda flip.

Una cosa en lo que no estaba segura qué hacer era el idioma, sigo sin saber lo que hacían todos en YoI para entenderse, pero supongo que lo más lógico que se me ocurre es el inglés (viva, inglés, oh, lengua universal), así que, aunque puede que no sea muy muy muy importante, finalmente me decidí por eso también. Vaya, que se supone que hablan inglés entre ellos para entenderse, porque dudo que hayan tenido el tiempo de aprenderse las lenguas de los otros, so x3 De ahí lo del abuelo de Yurio, porque, al menos yo pienso que si bien Yurio aprendió inglés por los viajes a las competencias y tal, no veo mucha razón para que su abuelo lo hable también.

Gracias por los favoritos, dejarme sus comentarios y, simplemente, por leer C:

Oh, and for the anglophone reader: thank you! And don't worry, you don't have to translate it, I understand :D


	5. Promesa

Ahora sí me pasé, mira que tardarme un mes en actualizar ;; no era lo que quería, pero entré a clases y este es el semestre más horrible que he cursado en la vida, la universidad me consume la energía y literal sólo tengo libres los domingos. Pero bueh', nobody cares, así que vayamos al asunto. La vez pasada dije que había dividido el capítulo en dos porque si no iba a quedar muy grande y... qué bueno que lo hice, porque el de hoy es aun más largo x'DD es como el doble del primero y rompe con la extensión media que quería mantener en los capítulos, pero ya no iba a volver a cortarlo, so xD

Me disculpo por la demora, pero ya está :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, sólo soy feliz imaginando cosas.

* * *

 **Promesa**

 _Es el mejor_. Conociendo al rubio, Yuuri pensó que la respuesta terminaría ahí, seguirían su camino en silencio y se irían sin volver al asunto, con un poco de suerte encontrando otro tema de conversación. Pero no, como le había pasado todo el día, volvió a equivocarse; era como si hubieran abierto un grifo en la garganta de Yurio y las palabras le salieran a borbotones sin poder contenerlas, casi parecía que alguien hubiera cambiado al chico a su lado por otro. En menos de cinco minutos se había enterado de las mil y un proezas realizadas por Nikolai Plisetsky (alias el mejor abuelo que cualquiera pudiera tener), lo increíble que era en el hockey a pesar de su edad, y cómo Yurio empezó a patinar, en gran medida, gracias a él.

—Además, hace los mejores piroshki de todo Moscú, ni los de la señora Sveta saben así, ¡a pesar de lo que diga!

Yuuri había dejado de caminar y sólo lo miraba tratando de no parecer demasiado atónito. Una cosa era que ya no lo mirara como basura y que pudieran tener una conversación agradable sin problemas, pero el chico entusiasta con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, una sonrisa en la cara y hablando emocionado tan rápido como sus pulmones se lo permitían… era algo que el japonés no esperaba ver… nunca; se veía tan radiante que no parecía que hubiera estado todo el día estornudando en la pista de hielo, ya ni siquiera se veía resfriado. Pero lo vio tan entusiasmado que su estupefacción duró apenas unos segundos antes de sonreírle de vuelta y alcanzarlo junto a los casilleros para unirse a su conversación.

—¿Piroshki?

—Son unos, eh, ¿bollos?, rellenos de diferentes cosas, de lo que quieras, se comen calientes y van perfecto con todo. Mi abuelo hace los mejores y, como fue él quien me enseñó a cocinar, yo soy el segundo mejor— comentó mientras sacaba sus zapatos del casillero y se giraba con una mirada llena de orgullo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cocinas?

—Claro que cocino, la mayor parte del tiempo comparto cuarto con Mila y moriría si comiera lo que ella hace.

—¿Mila?

—Ah, es mi… compañera, supongo— dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero a Yuuri no se le escapó el cariño en su voz y la pequeña sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro.

Yurio se sentó en una de las bancas para ponerse los zapatos y amarrarlos, mientras seguía hablando de "lo bruja e insoportable que es Mila" cuando practicaban juntos o simplemente cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de ella. El pelinegro trató de seguir lo que decía el otro, pero era como si Yurio se hubiera olvidado de su presencia y sólo dijera sus pensamientos en voz alta, ya ni siquiera aparentaba estar enfurruñado con su compañera. Yuuri terminó antes de amarrarse las agujetas y se quedó sentado en la banca, contemplando en silencio a Yurio con una sonrisa divertida; era evidente que adoraba a la chica, y ni hablar de su abuelo. Si le hubieran preguntado hace algunas semanas, habría dicho que lo único en la mente del rubio era la victoria en una competencia, pero ahora lo había visto patinar de cerca, había visto cómo también fallaba y se esforzaba en las prácticas, no era sólo el chico prodigio de Rusia. Yuri Plisetsky era más.

—… y ahora que terminó con ese jugador de hockey, no deja de mandarme mensajes y molestarme— decía el rubio mientras terminaba lo que hacía y se levantaba de la banca, con su mochila al hombro. Al notar que el otro no lo seguía, se le quedó mirando— Hey, ¿por qué sonríes como idiota?

Bueno, aunque se llevaran mucho mejor, Yurio era Yurio. Y el japonés había dejado de sentirse ofendido y de darle importancia a cada "idiota" que el otro le dedicaba, prefería tomarlo como un apodo cariñoso… O lo más cercano a un apodo cariñoso que podía esperar de él. Yurio continuaba mirándolo con una ceja arqueada y él sólo atinó a decir lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Pareces un niño.

Yurio frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah?

—Ah, no. Quiero decir, te ves tan emocionado como si acabaras de salir de un parque de atracciones.

El repentino enfurruñamiento del rubio se desvaneció y se quedó viendo a la nada, perdido en su mente. Yuuri comenzó a temer, por enésima vez en ese día, haber dicho algo que no debía.

—¿Yurio?

—En realidad nunca he ido.

—¿Eh?

—A un parque de atracciones— respondió volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia él.

—¿Enserio? ¿No te gustan?

—No lo sé, nunca lo intenté, las prácticas no me dejaban mucho tiempo libre para ir a ningún lado. Recuerdo que quería visitar el zoológico de Kaliningrado, pero está a más de diez horas de Moscú y todos los días tenía entrenamiento, así que simplemente me quedaba en la pista practicando mi rutina. Siempre me ha gustado patinar, pero como lo he hecho desde siempre… hay muchas cosas que desconozco. Más de las que quisiera.

El tono de Yurio se había vuelto paulatinamente nostálgico y sus ojos se habían tornado un tanto melancólicos; seguía mirando en dirección a Yuuri, pero era como si realmente no lo viera a él, sino a todas las cosas que el pequeño niño ruso se había perdido.

—No es posible, no puedes morir sin haber ido siquiera una vez— dijo Yuuri tratando de volver a atraer su atención y sacarlo de su mar de recuerdos.

—Tengo quince— murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Da lo mismo, entre antes mejor, déjamelo a mí.

—Como quieras— respondió dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar; el pelinegro se levantó y lo siguió.

Yuuri definitivamente había tenido una idea completamente equivocada de Yurio, en realidad no lo conocía. Pero comenzaba a interesarse.

-o-o-

-o-o-

Yuuri Katsuki, 23 años, patinador profesional. Admirador de Victor, amante de los tazones de cerdo y… un completo manojo de nervios en aquel momento. Aún no entendía cómo la semana había pasado tan rápido, pero ahí estaba, en los vestidores a cinco minutos de que empezara la competencia. Victor se le acercó con una sonrisa mientras le extendía en la mano un celular que el pelinegro conocía muy bien.

—Mi teléfono— murmuró tomándolo— ¿dónde…?

—Yuuri~, no deberías dejar tus cosas en las gradas de la pista.

—¿Las gradas? Pero lo busqué. Incluso llamé y no había nada.

—Ah, sí, tampoco deberías dejarlo en modo silencioso todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Ni tener "1234" como contraseña— finalizó guiñándole el ojo.

Yuuri no pudo decir nada más porque Victor se fue inmediatamente a la esquina contraria de la habitación buscando señal con su propio celular para mandar un mensaje. Estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle, pero lo distrajo un pequeño estornudo. Yurio tenía su presentación primero y estaba calentando en la esquina opuesta, a simple vista el rubio se veía concentrado y en perfectas condiciones, pero su nariz ligeramente roja lo delataba.

—Yurio, tu resfriado…

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

Y antes de que pudiera objetar otra cosa, Yuko abrió la puerta y entró llamando a Yurio.

—¡Yurio-kun, ya es hora!- casi gritó de la emoción.

El aludido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado y se quitó la chaqueta. La castaña estuvo a punto de desmayarse al reconocer el traje que llevaba y, aún más, por verlo puesto en él y encontrarlo de lo más adorable, lo cual afortunadamente desvió la atención del rubio hacia ella y evitó que se diera cuenta de la cara de idiota que Yuuri estaba seguro que estaba haciendo mientras lo veía quizás un poco demasiado fijamente. Sin embargo, a Victor no le pasó desapercibido y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad al pelinegro sin que éste se diera cuenta antes de tomarlo del brazo para seguir a los otros dos fuera de los vestuarios.

-o-o-

Yuuri ahora sabía por qué llamaban a Yurio "el hada rusa" cuando estaba en la pista, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y sentía como si con cada movimiento lo hechizara. Hasta ese momento nunca se había dedicado realmente a mirar con detenimiento una de sus presentaciones, siempre se había sentido intimidado por la manera impecable y segura en que el otro patinaba, así que en las competencias procuraba mantenerse alejado durante sus turnos para no tener más presión encima. Pero ahora se comenzaba a arrepentir de no haberse quedado alguna de aquellas veces, se había perdido demasiado. _Jamás podría vencerlo_ , solía pensar. Y era la misma sensación que le estaba transmitiendo verlo patinar en ese momento; empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Pero tendría que hacerlo, tendría que ganarle si quería que Victor se quedara con él y que no regresara a Rusia; había soñado demasiados años con patinar en la misma pista que él, conocerlo como su igual… Y aunque la brecha entrenador-patinador no permitiera que fuera exactamente así, Yuuri no quería dejar ir a la persona que admiraba cuando ésta finalmente lo reconocía. Ni siquiera terminaba de creerlo aún y, si era un sueño, todavía no quería despertar. Aunque, para su leve sorpresa, tampoco tenía muchas más ganas de que Yurio se fuera, sentía una extraña incomodidad al imaginarlo.

—¡Vienen los cuádruples que le prohibieron en las competencias!— se escuchó la voz del comentarista por las bocinas.

Siguió mirándolo. Algo no iba del todo bien. La técnica era impecable, como de costumbre, pero sus movimientos se percibían rígidos. _Lo sabía_. Desde el día en que fueron a la cascada, Yurio había estado agotándose más rápido y tenía cierta dificultad para concentrarse, aunque él lo negara junto con el evidente resfriado que tenía. Yuuri estaba incluso sorprendido de que pudiera ejecutar la parte técnica tan bien, pero no iba más allá, la presentación carecía de ese Ágape que tanto le había costado encontrar a Yurio. El rubio giró sobre su eje y cuando se detuvo al finalizar el programa, el pelinegro pudo ver su expresión de frustración antes de que la sustituyera con una falsa y forzada sonrisa al mirar al público; esa era la peor parte, fingir sentirte conforme cuando no era así.

—Yuuri— miró hacia arriba al escuchar su nombre. Victor lo miraba fijamente— Es tu turno.

La tensión volvió. Asintió e inspiró profundamente mientras se dirigía a la pista; su único pensamiento era hacer que Victor lo eligiera a él, y para eso tenía que disponer de todas sus tácticas. Durante toda la semana había visto practicar a Yurio y, en un momento, los gráciles movimientos de Ágape le recordaron a la manera en que había visto a Minako moverse al bailar tantas veces. Así que, ¿por qué no podía también él ser un Eros femenino?

No estaba seguro de cuánto llevaba patinando, sólo seguía y sentía la rutina como una parte de él, concentrándose en su sentimiento de querer que Victor se quedara y expresando su amor por medio de los movimientos que había inspirado Yurio. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, la música y el programa terminaron, seguidos de un estallido de aplausos y un eufórico Victor abriendo los brazos hacia Yuuri. El japonés levantó la vista hacia las gradas, buscando al rubio, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

—¿Yurio?— le preguntó a Yuko cuando pasó a su lado después de abrazar a su ahora entrenador. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Se fue.

—Iré a hablar con él.

—No, Yuuri, tienes que quedarte a la premiación.

El chico miró alternadamente a Victor hablando animadamente con los camarógrafos y la puerta de salida. Finalmente asintió y sacó su celular para buscar el número que secretamente había agregado en los vestidores.

 _No te vayas, espérame en el puente  
-Yuuri_

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que le hiciera caso.

-o-o-

Llegó corriendo al puente casi con ninguna esperanza, pero ahí estaba, recargado contra una de las columnas y sosteniendo una maleta con estampado de leopardo en la mano.

—Ni siquiera preguntaré cómo tienes mi número— dijo sin dejar de ver el agua del río.

—Me llamé desde tu celular, ¿recuerdas?

El único sonido entre ellos era el rumor del viento.

—No sabía si vendrías— confesó luego de un rato.

Yurio lo volteó a ver.

—Yo tampoco.

Yuuri no supo qué responder y se formó entre ellos un silencio incómodo, uno de esos que ya no tenían y creían haber superado.

—Es la primera vez que ganas, ¿no? Qué bien— dijo Yurio con tono algo sarcástico y la cara impasible— … ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó finalmente tras unos segundos.

Yuuri apretó los labios. Se había acostumbrado a que el trato entre ellos fuera menos tenso y ahora la hostilidad de antes se le antojaba demasiado extraña y desagradable. Sabía que el rubio hablaba desde el enfado, después de todo había perdido, pero eso no evitó que sintiera algo dentro de sí retorcerse.

—¿Por qué… Por qué querías tanto que Victor regresara a Rusia?

—¿Ah?

—Para mí, él es el máximo ideal, la perfecta esencia del patinaje, lo he admirado desde niño y… sé por qué quiero que se quede aquí, pero tú…

—Tu perfecto Victor me hizo una promesa. Y la está rompiendo.

—¿Promesa?

—Nada de tu incumbencia, Cerdo.

—Yurio…

—No te acostumbres a la victoria, quien gane el Grand Prix Final seré yo. No pierdas hasta entonces.

—No perderé— sonrió levemente, refiriéndose no sólamente a las competencias intermedias. Yurio se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño.

—Te voy a aplastar en la pista— gruñó, pero la expresión de Yuuri no cambió— ¿quieres apostar?

—¿Apostar? No tienes edad para apostar— contestó riéndose por lo bajo ante la expresión cada vez más enfurruñada del otro.

—Voy a ganar, y entonces tendrás que reconocerme por encima de Victor.

—¿Por encima de Victor?

—Quiero decir… Reconocer que te di una paliza.

—Pero lo de Victor…

—¡Olvida a Victor!

—Bien— dijo tras un momento— pero si gano entonces tendrás que cocinarme.

—¿Qué? Nunca.

—Piroshki.

—No.

Yuuri simplemente se le quedó mirando.

—… ¡Bien, trato! De cualquier forma no ganarás. Es una apuesta entonces— dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa competitiva.

—No, es una promesa— concluyó el pelinegro tomando su mano.

De no ser porque aquello era imposible, Yuuri habría jurado que las mejillas de Yurio se colorearon levemente mientras su expresión de superioridad se desvanecía en una de mal disimulado asombro. El rubio retiró su mano antes de lo que le habría gustado al otro y tomó su maleta de nuevo.

—Qué cursilada— murmuró poniéndose el gorro de su sudadera sobre la cabeza y dándose la vuelta.

—Y la cumpliré.

Yurio se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—No dejaré que te eches para atrás— comentó simplemente antes de volver a girarse rápidamente, pero Yuuri pudo ver la sonrisa en su rostro antes de que comenzara a caminar.

* * *

Y eso. Desde que vi el capítulo tres siempre estuve medio enfurruñada de que sólo mi niña Yuko hubiera ido a ver qué onda con Yurio cuando se iba, siempre he sido una cursi con esas escenas de "me voy sin decirle a nadie, pero en realidad quiero que vengas tras de mí". Síp. Así que dije "why not?"

La verdad no tengo idea de cuándo pueda subir el siguiente, sólo quiero decir que no lo dejo: si ven que no subo capítulo es porque me estoy muriendo en la universidad o algo, pero renaceré como el fénix y actualizaré. Someday(?) Mientras esperemos el evento de marzo, que anuncien la S2 ahí, y que siga viva para entonces ;D

Gracias por leer C:~


	6. Indagación

Sí, sigo viva. Y no, no abandoné el fic. Bueno, o sea, un poquito, pero no era mi intención ;n; este semestre fue HORRIBLE, peor de lo que pensaba y también estuve más ocupada de lo planeado. Pero, bueno, acabo de terminarlo y ya por fin estoy de vacaciones, así que, luego de cuatro meses por fin estoy actualizando TuT Y eso que la vez pasada se me hizo excesivo tardarme un mes en actualizar. Uf.

Mientras goce de esta libertad pienso ir actualizando más seguido, aunque también tengo que ponerme al corriente con otros fics, y me acaba de llegar otra idea a la cabeza hace un par de horas... soy un desastre.

En fin, eso.

 **Disclaimer** : YoI no es mío, sólo en mis sueños~

* * *

 **Indagación**

Yurio había ido a Japón con el firme propósito de llevarse de vuelta a Victor (y quizás, sólo quizás, para ver a Yuuri, aunque jamás aceptaría eso en voz alta), sin embargo había terminado pasando más de una semana en Hasetsu y regresando a Rusia con una derrota y sin Victor. Debería estar molesto, o al menos enfurruñado, lo sabía, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era aquella estúpida apuesta que había sugerido sin pensar, sólamente para que Yuuri dejara de mirarlo con esos ojos de preocupación. _Una promesa_ , la había llamado el pelinegro. Todavía no podía creerlo. Volvió la atención a su teléfono.

 _¿Cómo estás, Yuri? ¿Ya escogiste tu programa libre? Estoy ansiosa por verlo.  
Escuché que Yuuri está produciendo su propio programa libre este año; aún no decide qué tema tendrá, pero supongo que él y Victor lo coreografiarán juntos._

—Maldición—murmuró— ¿va a producir su propio programa?

En alguna parte de su mente procesó el sonido de pasos acercándose, pero decidió ignorarlos, después de todo la pista no era exclusivamente suya. Gran error. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, un par de brazos lo rodearon desde atrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Fuiste a Japón para buscar novia?—preguntó la pelirroja mirando la conversación en el teléfono del rubio.

—No, suéltame, Mila—gruñó el otro apartando su móvil—¿estás caliente porque rompiste con el jugador de hockey? Te vuelves empalagosa cuando te abandonan.

—Hablando de personas abandonadas, supe que Victor eligió entrenar a ese chico japonés y no a ti—canturreó la chica con una sonrisa, ignorando el anterior comentario y levantando al menor en brazos.

—Cállate. ¡Y bájame!

—Y que perdiste contra él.

—¡Cállate, vieja!

—Yuri, Mila.

Ambos patinadores dejaron de pelear y se giraron para prestar atención a su entrenador que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Entrenador Yakov.

—¿Piensan hacer patinaje por parejas?

—¡Bájame de una vez!—repitió el rubio, como si la simple opción de patinar en dúo con la chica le pareciera lo más abominable.

—Lo siento—le contestó Mila a Yakov, ignorando una vez más las quejas de Yurio, pero poniéndolo de nuevo en el suelo por las demandas de su entrenador.

—¡A la pista!—fue la única contestación del viejo.

-o-o-

-o-o-

Yurio y Mila caminaban en dirección a su apartamento una vez terminada la práctica, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y pintar el cielo de un anaranjado rosáceo.

—Georgi y yo iremos al Krapiva Pub—comentó la chica cuando llegaron a la puerta y Yurio comenzó a buscar las llaves.

—¿Y?

—Con la cara de desolación que llevas, casi deberías venir con nosotros.

El rubio se detuvo con las llaves en la mano y miró a la pelirroja como si fuera tonta.

—No puedo beber, ¿recuerdas?

—Sé dónde escondes el alcohol en tu cuarto~—canturreó con una sonrisa—Aunque realmente estaba pensando en que podríamos llevar una caja de jugo para ti~

Yurio frunció el ceño mientras abría la puerta y hacía una nota mental de cambiar la botella de whisky de sitio. Ni siquiera estaba abierta y la guardaba sólo porque se la habían regalado simbólicamente en la ceremonia de victoria de su primer oro; se suponía que su abuelo la guardaría por él, al menos eso era lo que le hicieron prometer los organizadores del evento, pero no había manera de que Nikolai Plisetsky tuviera una botella de algo que no fuera vodka de calidad en su propia casa, no porque realmente lo bebiera sin parar (como los extranjeros parecían creer), sino porque tenía esa vena nacionalista adherida al vodka ruso. En realidad, Nikolai Plisetsky tomaba más café que cualquier otra cosa.

—Pavel no dejará que ponga un pie en su bar.

—Yuri, ¿cómo es que conoces hasta el nombre del cantinero?—sonrió la otra, molestándolo.

—No voy. Adiós, vieja.

El rubio no esperó a que la otra contestara, entró al departamento y cerró la puerta de un portazo frente a la cara de su compañera, dejándola sorprendida y en silencio por unos segundos.

—Ow, era broma, no te pongas así. Yo sería la primera en patear tu trasero fuera de un bar, ¿sigues triste por haber perdido en Japón?—canturreó Mila tras la puerta cerrada una vez se hubo recuperado de la impresión, sonando más burlona que preocupada por el otro.

—Vete con Georgi de una vez.

 _Oww, Yuriii~_

El ruso la ignoró y se quitó la chaqueta, no importaba lo que dijeran los extranjeros del frío, él siempre sentía calor cuando regresaba a casa. Pasaron un par de minutos más de Mila hablando unilateralmente con Yurio tras la puerta antes de que se despidiera con un " _cuando vuelva hablaremos de ese chico"_. El rubio no sabía si eso era una promesa o una amenaza, pero le sonaba peligrosamente como la típica plática " _¿ya viste a ese chico de allá? Vamos a conseguir su número"_ que Mila sostenía con otras patinadoras del equipo ruso cuando salían a pasear y él era arrastrado a acompañarlas. Y eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo, se atrincheraría en su propio departamento antes de sostener ese tipo de conversación acerca de Yuuri Katsuki: _Hey, ¿ya viste a ese japonés pelinegro? ¿La manera en que gira y te hace sentir en un sueño cuando patina? También puede hacerte sentir así fuera de la pista, cuando sonríe mirándote a los ojos y…_ Yurio interrumpió súbitamente su línea de pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que no sería Mila la que dijera todo eso, sino él.

—Es todo, me voy a dormir temprano—murmuró para sí mismo antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-o-o-

-o-o-

Aún estaba oscuro cuando se despertó sintiendo un peso encima de él, no necesitó ni abrir los ojos para saber quién era.

—Bruja, largo, tienes tu propia habitación.

—Estaba pensando- comenzó a hablar la pelirroja, ignorando a su compañero—Perdiste contra el chico japonés, pero obtuviste lo que querías, Victor te hizo una coreografía, ¿por qué estás tan molesto con el hecho de que se haya quedado allá?

El rubio se limitó a ignorarla en silencio.

—Aunque, bueno, perdiste—enfatizó haciendo que Yurio se imaginara la sonrisa de burla que estaba haciendo.

—Largo—gruñó el menor dándose la vuelta y ocasionando que Mila cayera a su lado en la cama

—¿Cómo es? El otro Yuri, me refiero. No me imagino a Victor tomando la responsabilidad completa de entrenar a alguien, el chico debe tener algo.

Yurio frunció el ceño con los ojos aún cerrados. _No es que el chico tenga "algo", tiene todo_ , pensó.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ya lo había visto antes… ¿No es el patinador que solías mirar todas las tardes desde las gradas en las prácticas del Grand Prix el año pasado?

En ese momento el menor sintió la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí y alejarse al menos cien metros de la pelirroja, creía haber sido cuidadoso y sigiloso al observar las prácticas del pelinegro, pero claro, una vez más había subestimado a Mila y su curiosidad sobrenatural. Al menos agradecía que su compañera le hubiera soltado esa información de noche, porque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saberse descubierto.

—Bruja… —murmuró como advertencia, quería que se detuviera.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta?—preguntó la chica suavemente luego de algunos segundos en silencio—¿Que Victor sea entrenador del otro Yuri… o que el otro Yuri sea alumno de Victor?

—Es lo mismo.

—No realmente, ¿lo que en verdad quieres es que Victor regrese a Rusia o que deje Japón? ¿Que te entrene o que se aleje de ese Yuri?

—Se llama Yuuri—contestó, evitando la pregunta.

—¿Eh, cómo? ¿Yuri?

—Yuuri. No es tan difícil, bruja. Yuu-ri.

La pelirroja se le quedó mirando en la oscuridad unos segundos antes de que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro y se riera como si fuera el momento más feliz de su vida, ocasionando que Yurio abriera por fin los ojos y la mirara con extrañeza.

—¡Entiendo! La tienes difícil, Yuri, competir contra Victor nunca es fácil, ¡pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar!—dijo enérgicamente mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Hey, ¿qué…?

—No, shh, los niños deben dormir. Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Y sin más, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Yurio decidió que de momento, y por su propio bien, era mejor no tratar de descifrar el significado detrás del brillo en la mirada de la chica, ya sufriría con ello en la mañana.

* * *

Es más corto, lo sé, pero piensen que ya actualizaré más seguido(?) Además, el capítulo 5 es el más largo hasta ahora, cualquiera a su lado se vería corto(?)

Una vez más, perdón por la demora, esta vez SÍ me pasé tres pueblos D':

 **P.D.** OIGAAAN, ¿ya vieron lo que salió en el Yuri on Life? LO DE JJ. AMO A JJ. MUCHO. Y AHORA MÁS, COSA CUQUI❤ Y lo del gato de Yurio, POR FAVOR jajajaja, ese es mi niño y su nula habilidad para poner nombres :')

Ahora sí, gracias por leer C:~


End file.
